


Celebration (as a whole)

by 27thSky



Series: Loud and Clear [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parents!AoKise, Prompt Fic, Shinya is from Seraph of the End, again hbd to my baby, birthday countdown fic, coz he's also my baby, domestic!aokise, happy birthday kise, kise ryouta birthday 2018, on tumblr, sadly the last for this series, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: “Eggs. You know how to beat them, right?”“Uhh. I haven’t tried it yet but how hard could it be,” shrugged Shinya. He can almost hear his Dad’s reprimand at his back on how his lackadaisical was so similar to his Papa and will definitely get him into trouble one of these days. But they were just eggs, nothing too dangerous, at all.“Right. That’s an egg beater. You just use that to mix the eggs.” Shinya finished cracking the eggs to the bowl that his Dad normally used for the eggs. Looking at the mixture, he was happy that not many pieces of the shell fell in the bowl. Not so bad now, Shinya. You’re doing quite well.You’re the one that always takes care of us so we’ve decided that on this day, we’ll show you our appreciation.





	Celebration (as a whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for block posting. This author is simply too lazy so I'd rather do it in one go.
> 
> Last part of the Kise Ryouta birthday countdown. Again, it's already on my tumblr!  
> From the same [prompt](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). This one's prompt **#33 on a post-it note**
> 
> This is for @trash-by-vogue from [tumblr](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/) since she's my 27th follower and also happens to own the awesome prompts that I used on this series.

A shrill ring echoed off the walls of a ten-year old boy’s room originating from his alarm clock that was shaped like a basketball. The sound slowly roused him from sleep and he blindly reached towards his bedside table to silence the infuriating device. Once in has been silenced, the boy immediately burrowed himself under his warm sheets. Moments before sleep completely enticed him to its comfortable embrace though, he remembered reason for the ungodly time he set his alarm.

_Dad._

In seconds, the boy named Shinya, was out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom en suite his room. Splashing cold water to his face to shake off the remnants of sleep. He needed to be alert and awake if he were to finish what he has set out to do that day. Shinya towelled off the remaining water off his face including the ones that clung to his blond locks. Looking at the mirror for the last time, he set out with a determined face.

Armed with his tablet, Shinya silently tiptoed down the stairs towards their kitchen. Looking around the kitchen, he felt a little overwhelmed with its complexity. He was taller compared to other boys his age but the equipment that littered their kitchen had him at a loss. It wasn’t his fault that his Dad has picked up cooking as a hobby years ago and now their kitchen was filled with whatever cooking equipment his Dad took fancy with.

Shaking himself off the nerves, he remembered to call upon a reliable ally. Fiddling a few moments on his tablet before placing it atop the countertop to avail a good view of the whole kitchen. Shinya waited for a few moments for his call to connect. He was not disappointed when a familiar face appeared in the screen.

“Morning, sergeant. You ready?” greeted the older man possessing blue eyes so similar with Shinya’s from the other side of the screen. “Morning, Papa. As ready as I can be I suppose,” shrugged the boy.

“Well, that’s good enough. Let’s start with the rice, I guess.”

“Yup. Got it.”

Cooking rice was a familiar task to Shinya as this was usually his contribution when it comes to preparing their food. While he washed the rice, his father regaled him with the things his team had been up to as a preparation for their games. His father knows him well enough that the boy likes to hear about his father’s team. As soon as the rice was cooking, he turned back to his father and asked what to do next.

“Eggs. You know how to beat them, right?”

“Uhh. I haven’t tried it yet but how hard could it be,” shrugged Shinya. He can almost hear his Dad’s reprimand at his back on how his lackadaisical was so similar to his Papa and will definitely get him into trouble one of these days. But they were just eggs, nothing too dangerous, at all.

“Yeah use that one.” Shinya looked back to his father to see which direction he was pointing to. His father was referring to the utensil hanging beside a big ladle. “This one?” asked Shinya as he reached for the foreign utensil.

“Right. That’s an egg beater. You just use that to mix the eggs.” Shinya finished cracking the eggs to the bowl that his Dad normally used for the eggs. Looking at the mixture, he was happy that not many pieces of the shell fell in the bowl. _Not so bad now, Shinya. You’re doing quite well._

Shinya looked back to his father and he saw that his father was drinking some kind of canned coffee to fight the sleepiness. His father must have been well injected with caffeine by now. Shinya knew that his father must’ve been trying his best to stay up for this. And this fact boosted Shinya to do his best even more.

He began beating the egg trying to remember how his Dad normally did it in the few times that he saw it. “Not too fast! Slow down a bit,” his father cautioned from the counter when he saw that some of the yolks were spilling due to Shinya’s fast mixing.

“Sprinkle a bit of salt. Just a bit,” continued to instruct by his dad. “Heat up the pan. You know how to turn on the stove right?”

“Yup.” It was then that Shinya became thankful that his Dad uses an electric stove instead of the one with actual fire. Aside from it being dangerous, Shinya was thinking that the challenge would be on a different level otherwise.

He waited for a few minutes for the pan to heat up while he recalled to his father the happenings on his school life. He told him on how he met his Uncle Shintarou yesterday because he was called in for the trouble Kazuki got into. And how Uncle Tetsuya was merciless in his last exam to which he almost failed but managed to barely hang in there.

When his father deemed the pan to be hot enough, Shinya climbed up the stool to reach the stove carrying the bowl carefully. He was taller compared to boys his age but their kitchen counter was still a little out of reach for him. “Slowly pour out the eggs. Gently, okay?”

Shinya watched the eggs with rapt attention, the kind only a ten year old can muster and when he deemed them cooked enough he carefully flipped them but not before wearing the loose cooking gloves that his father insisted.

_Good. Good, Shinya. You just might be a genius on this._ He showed the finished product to his father and accepted the praise with great aplomb again, the kind only a ten-year old can manage. His father even clapped for him as congratulations.

The rest on their planned menu were bacon and hotdogs, to which Shinya had not trouble dealing with aside maybe on the embarrassing _eek_ he let out when the oil frizzled as soon as the bacon touched the pan but his father was his only witness so he’s quite assured that the incident will remain between the two of them.

As soon as the rice was cooked, Shinya prepared the coffee all according to his father’s instructions. Two teaspoons of the ground coffee and three cubes of sugar. A miniature kettle filled with milk was placed beside it to be added as necessary just like how his Dad liked.

Shinya carefully arranged the food he cooked on the table along with the utensils following any additional instructions by his father. He prepared two sets for him and his Dad.

“Good. Now get to the other surprise. The last one is already on the way, I just confirmed it,” instructed his father. Shinya carried the tablet with him as he moved towards the shelf in their living room that contained their photo albums. Browsing for the one he needed and once he found it, he slowly removed it from the shelf carefully minding his movements as to avoid making any unnecessary noise.

Lodged in between the pages of that particular photo album were a bunch of post-it notes of different colors and writings.

Shinya carefully listened to the last minute instructions by his father before leaving him on the living room to complete his task.

He tiptoed back to the stairs until he reached his parents’ room. He silently stuck the notes to strategic locations in their proper order as instructed by his father.

Once finished, he went back to the living room where his father was located. “You done?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” replied Shinya with a flamboyant salute. His father only chuckled at his antics and told him to open the main door since the last part of their surprise was already outside.

Shinya almost ran to the entrance but remembering the need for silence, he tiptoed yet again. Opening the door, he saw his Uncle Atsushi carrying a box.

His Uncle leaned down and gave him the box. “Tell your Dad that here’s my contribution for this year and to enjoy the day,” whispered his uncle upon seeing the boy’s shushing gesture. He nodded enthusiastically and mouthed a thank you to his uncle.

Shinya carefully carried the box to the dining room and placed it in the center of the prepared breakfast. Once the cake was placed, he then lit up the candle that came with it.

Shinya looked up to his father and they shared a grin that mirrored one another. They then each gave one another a big thumbs up.

“My little boy is all grown up now, isn’t he? I wonder if you’ll tower over me the next time we see each other,” teased his father.

To which Shinya merely pouted. “How I wish Papa, but we both know you’ll be home next week and there is no way I could grow that big overnight.”

His father chuckled again at his reply. “Right, right. Now go wake up the sleepyhead before the candle melts.”

This time Shinya was too excited to watch his steps much less the ruckus he made as he ran back to his parents’ room. Reaching the intended room, Shinya knocked loudly enough to shake the door. He continued the loud knocking until he heard a muffled movement on the other side of the door. Before running back though, he left an instruction to the person inside shouting, “Look down below once you open the door.”

Shinya waited for his Dad to reach his final destination which he knew was the dining room. Even without seeing his Dad’s reactions, Shinya can almost imagine it. “He must be crying now,” he heard his father remark at his side. Shinya only giggled for he knew it to be true.

His Dad was a big sap and a crybaby to boot and Shinya already had the contents of the post-its memorized by now. They were his Papa’s share of messages and greetings which only arrived yesterday. He supposed that he could’ve just written the messages for his Papa but they both agreed that a personal touch will be more appreciated by the ‘muse’ of their house.

He rattled each one of them in head as he listened to his Dad’s footsteps.

 

_Good morning, beautiful. Now the day’s evidently brighter as a piece of sunshine is finally awake to share his brilliance to us mortals._

_You’ve gotten older, love. But how come you become even more beautiful in my eyes?_

_I can only imagine the smile you have right now but I’m sure that it rivals the sun in its brilliance and I sure hope that I’ll be able to continue to put those smiles in your beautiful face._

**_I love you, Dad. Don’t cry, okay! I know you’re still beautiful even when you cry but I only want to see you smile today! You really are the best Dad in the world. (I did ask Papa if he wanted the first place but he agreed that you deserve it far more. You know he can’t say no to you, after all.)_ **

**_-Shinya_ **

**_Thank you so much, love. For sharing your life with me. For brightening our days. For loving us so much we can’t get enough of it._ **

**_-Daiki_ **

_You’re the one that always takes care of us so we’ve decided that on this day, we’ll show you our appreciation._

 

As if conjured by his mind, the object of their surprise has finally reached their destination. Then the father and son sang a cheerful birthday song in chorus. As expected the blond already has tears in his eyes by the time they finished the song.

“Blow the candle first, Dad! And don’t forget to make a wish!” urged Shinya excitedly.

His Dad closed his eyes for a moment and gave a gentle blow towards the lit candle. As soon as the flame was extinguished, the father and son cheered clapping for their celebrant.

“Happy birthday, Dad!” Shinya greeted as he gave his Dad a big hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too, my baby,” replied his Dad as he squeezed Shinya fondly.

“And the special greetings straight from the other side of Atlantic is here, too!” Shinya then gave the tablet to his Dad which showed his Papa that was mostly likely greeting from ear to ear like him.

“Happy birthday, Ryouta. There you go again, cry baby. I would kiss the tears away if I could but it seems I’ll be a little late for it this time. I’ll be sure to wipe the next batch once I get back there in three days.” Shinya can clearly hear the fondness in his father’s voice. It was the type of voice that he knew was solely reserved for his Dad.

“Thank you both, my princes. I can’t believe you both pulled this under my nose.” His Dad wiped the stray tears off his face as he sat down carrying the tablet to the table.

“I cooked everything! Well, Papa helped a little, but I did almost all of it!” reported excitedly by the other blond.

“Ooooh. And my kitchen is still hale and whole, right?” cooed his Dad.

“It is,” huffed Shinya but he knew his Dad was only trying to mess with him.

“My baby is all grown up.” His Dad reached over and ruffled the blond locks that were similar to his own.

“I told him the same thing actually. He just might outgrow the two of us soon, love.” His Papa added to the teasing.

“Yeah, he just might. Well, shall we go to the tasting? Which one would be the chef’s recommendation?”

“The eggs! I’m sure I seasoned them well! And not many shells were mixed in,” proudly declared the boy.

His parents only chuckled at him. Shinya was at the edge of his seat as he watched his Dad chew a bit of the scrambled eggs he prepared.

“I think this is the best scrambled egg I’ve ever tasted! It is so well seasoned! And I don’t think I tasted any shells at all!” his Dad remarked clapping excitedly.

“Really?” The twinkle on the boy’s eyes were familiar to both parents as it’s an exact mirror image of the celebrant of the day whenever his excitement is off the roof.

“You really should taste it, Daiki. Once you get back, I’m sure the chef will be more than happy to cook it for you.”

“Of course! I’ll cook it for you, Papa.”

“I look forward to it then.”

His parents continued to talk and made commentaries over his cooking skills.

Looking at his parents talk full of smiles and good cheer made Shinya’s heart full. He can almost see his Papa sitting across the table clutching his Dad’s hand. He smiled inwardly it seems like it’s a mission accomplished for him, after all. After all, he achieved his objective for the day.

_Celebrate this day as a whole family._

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope you guys had fun in reading this series. This is also sorta a compensation for not having anything prepared on AoKise day. It was quite a frustration for me but life got in the way, I guess.
> 
> **a little trivia:** _As stated in the tags, Shinya was taken from Seraph of the End. I was lost on what to name AoKi's baby since my creativity on naming is non-existent then there goes a light bulb in my head and I just wanted to incorporate the two actually. Ugh, 'deep night' Shinya, I love you, too. Btw, this author is also a GureShin shipper in case you wanna know._
> 
> Hmu on tumblr, [adoseofyukiya](http://adoseofyukiya.tumblr.com/). Give me love through kudos and comments! They really brighten my day.


End file.
